gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
State of the Realm
This page contains up to date (12/2017) information about the current state of each of the Seven Kingdoms and the Crownlands. Information on the State of Essos is available as well. It is currently 513 AC, the eighth era, and Westeros is experiencing Winter. The North Artos Harclay is the current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and north of the Wall, the dragon Vellath continues to roam free, driving animals and men alike south. The North held a war council where they decided not to assist King Damon Lannister in the War of the False King, despite backing his claim in the War of the Ascent of the Lion. After Prince Thaddius Lannister was murdered at a feast in Winterfell, several highborn 'hostages' from House Stark were either taken to King's Landing or married off to prevent rebuke. During his time at the Dreadfort, Jojen Stark learned that Symeon Stark had been executed. Wildlings massed beyond the wall under a new king. The Magnar ventured south and made a deal with one of the mountain clans, the Wulls, for safe passage into the North. Due to these recent events, a council was called at Winterfell: comprised of Jojen Stark, Olyvar Bolton, Gareth Umber and Cregan Reed. Gareth Umber made plans to venture beyond the wall, as Jojen Stark prepared to host the other Northern lords in a much larger council. A battle near Long Lake determined the outcome of the wildling invasion. Gareth Umber slew the King-Beyond-the-Wall but in return, a herd of wildlings ambushed the Umber and took his life. The current Lord Paramount, Jojen Stark, rules from Winterfell, and his vassals grow discontent with their kinslaying ruler. The Vale The current Lord Protector and Warden of the East, Nathaniel Arryn, serves as regent for his nephew, Theon Arryn. He returned to the Eyrie from King's Landing after being sacked from his position in the Small Council as Hand of the Crown, after the suicide of his wife, Alyce Arryn. During Elyssa Arryn's wedding to Ronnel Royce, she revealed to the guests that she was no longer a maiden, in an attempt to antagonize her older brother. Potentially done at Lord Marwyn Belmore's suggestion, the alliance between Arryn and Royce has turned rocky, and Nathanniel has found a lack of trust for his own lords. The Three Sisters, led by a fanatic of an ancient religion and member of House Sunderland, rose in rebellion, declaring themselves the Kingdom of the Three Sisters and separate from both the Vale of Arryn and Iron Throne. The Arryns were quick to call their banners and sail for the isles. They put down the rebellion swiftly at the Sacking of Sisterton, but Nathaniel Arryn was grievously injured. The Riverlands The Riverlands were hit the hardest by the Spring Without Sun during the third era. Rivers and waterways were swollen or flooded, a large amount of crops were lost to both the rains and bandits, refugees accumulated in the towns and disease ran rampant with them, most notably the bloody flux. In the midst of this hardship, the kingdom saw a resurgence of the Faith and the formation of the Faith Militant. Lord Edwin Frey ruled briefly, influenced greatly by a Septon advisor until his nephew Brynden Frey usurped his seat with the backing of the Riverlords and the Crown. The Crown dispelled the Divine Company soon afterwards. Following what later became known as the Red Funeral, Red Walder Bracken and Alicent Baelish declared Lady Alicent the rightful ruler of the Riverlands and Harrenhal. Civil war broke out between them and Alicent's former husband, Lord Paramount Brynden Frey. The Iron Islands House Greyjoy and the Iron Fleet played a pivotal role in both the War of the False King and the Ascent of the Lion, where the Iron Throne and its half-Greyjoy King wielded them as a weapon. Alannys Greyjoy ruled in the shadows for her son who formally holds the lord paramountcy, but recently left to assume the position of Master of Ships for the Crown's small council. In her absence, political ties were cut and vassal loyalties tested as Aeron ruled ineptly, insulting and alienating friend and foe alike. The Lord of the Iron Islands disappeared when his ship sank during a storm off the coast of SaltCliffe, and his brother Dagon Greyjoy rules in his stead. The post-war occupation of the Arbor has just ended, and the ironborn have returned home. The Westerlands Jeyne Lannister presides over the West as its Regent Warden, but King Damon Lannister has returned to Casterly Rock in an effort to regain the loyalties of his bannermen and encourage their support of a Westeros-wide law reform. As part of his attempts to please the Lords who don't respect him as a result of his debaucherous youth, he is cobbling the Gold Road and rebuilding Tarbeck Hall as a gift to the Golden Spurs. A tourney celebrated the beginning of construction but rumors still abound of a conspiracy to weaken Lannister rule. The Reach After the Ascent of the Lion, the traitorous House Hightower took control of the kingdom from House Tyrell. The Reach experienced flooding due to the Spring Without Sun, complicating the War of the False King, which began when Lord Gylen Hightower declared the kingdom independent from the Iron Throne, naming himself King of the Reach. After Danae Targaryen and her dragon, Persion, killed King Gylen atop the Hightower, his son Gerold bent the knee and brought the kingdom back into the fold. His wife, Ashara Lannister, was granted the Lady Paramouncy whilst Gerold became only a lord-consort. The Hightower burns still, and is rumored to be haunted by spirits. Alannys Greyjoy was dispatched to make sure House Redwyne's power at sea remained crippled. The Reach is experiencing a blight which began shortly after the war. It has killed off many crops, and the winter to follow it only exacerbated the conditions- being unseasonably cold and snowy for somewhere so ar south. The price of food and wine out of the Reach has soared as a result, a bottle of Arbor gold being said to be sold for more than the price of a horse and a set of armor. The Stormlands House Connington was given rule over the Stormlands after House Baratheon was exiled during the Ascent of the Lion. Against King Damon's orders, Orys Connington held a war council during the War of the False King where he urged his lords to march on the Reach. The Stormlords agreed to join the fighting, but the war ended before they had the opportunity to do so. Orys was removed from the Small Council and sent back to preside over his unhappy vassals, where he began working to repair lordly relations. Civil war broke out after the Tourney of Blackhaven when Alyn Connington, son and heir to Orys, struck down and killed Durran Dondarrion in a fit of rage whilst the entire kingdom watched. Lord Uthor Dondarrion, Durran's father, demanded justice and led many other likeminded houses in seeking it out against the Conningtons. Dorne Princess Sarella courted the idea of a Dornish independence during the Ascent of the Lion, but ultimately decided instead to scheme her own queen onto the throne and orchestrated the removal of Aeslyn Targaryen so that Danae Targaryen could take her place. Dorne remained mainly unaffected by the Spring Without Sun. During the War of the False King, Sarella Martell urged Danae Targaryen to stake her own claim for the throne, but was rebuffed. A Fowler lord took advantage of the chaos of the war to attack a Reach house with which he had a personal quarrell. A small civil war was quickly and brutally dealt with. Princess Sarella Martell holds the paramouncy and formerly a strong alliance with the Queen of Westeros, as well as ties to Lys through her friendship with Prince Varyo. Both have been terminated however. Her husband is Prince Martyn Dayne but he has not been seen in many months, after fleeing Sunspear and Sarella. Lady Arianne Dayne organized a potential trade deal between some noble in the Reach and the merchants and nobles of Dorne. Princess Sarella was not made aware until after the deal was already underway, and did not take kindly to being left out of the loop. The Crownlands The armies of the crownlands marched and fought in the War of the False King. The Iron Throne is currently held by House Lannister Targaryen, headed by Damon Lannister and Danae Targaryen. Category:Meta